La Cascada
by Riku Hyuuga
Summary: Neji la había esperado, su corazón latía muy rápido al verlo... Bueno este fic es un Nejixtenten ojale les guste. Dejen reviews onegai shimas. !3º y ultimo capitulo!TERMINADO!
1. la cascada

Bueno bueno jejeje pos aki va uno de mis fic preferidos :D jojojo xD 

espero que les guste (es mi primer fic) manden sus review:p

------------------

Era un día normal en Konoha

Los chicos, alumnos de Gai-sensei se dirigian hacia una cascada a las afueras de la Aldea...

Al llegar ahí Tenten quedo maravillada con el luegar, era una cascada muy linda, aunque bastante grande, si alguien callese de la punta de seguro moriría

A Lee no le importo aquello, estaba pensando, que entrenamiento les haría su Sensei. Neji, quien se había fijado en la reacción de Lee, aunque solo por unos instantes, no le tomo mucha importancia...

" Chicos este entrenamiento es mas pesado que los anteriores, si no lo pasais , no podreis venir a casa, a medida que lo pasen regresaran a sus hogares- Dijo Gai Sensei con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro- " ahora les explicare como es este entrenamiento... veis esas rocas en la parte de abajo de la cascada, pues bien ustedes partiran de alli y tendran que subirla completa solo con kunais, esta prueba es para medir sus fuerzas y habilidad a demas un poco de supervivencia ya que si no lograis pasar tendreis que quedros aquí hasta que lo logren. Esto significa que tendreis que comer bichos y frutas extrañas...

Lee se sentía contento, para el era muy facíl aquel entrenamiento, tenía mucha energía y lo mejor de todos es que lograría pasarla primero que Neji

Su única preocupación era su compañera de equipo, Tenten, quien luego de escuchar lo que tendrían que hacer su expresión cambio rotundamente, ahora no estaba segura de que le gustara tanto esa cascada

" Bueno os dejo que les vaya bien- dijo Gai-Sensei- os deseo mucha suerte- Gai se hacerco a Lee y en voz baja le dijo: " Lee estaré en tu casa preparando tu bienvenida :D

- Sensei :oops:

- Lee!

- Sensei :oops:

- Lee!

Cuando pararon de abrasarse Gai se fue a prepararle la bienvenida a su alumno preferido

Vamos! - Grito Neji

Todos comenzaron a subir, Lee lo hacía muy bien, pensaba que Gai-Sensei lo estaría esperando con mucha comida :)

Neji siempre serio ( y wapo, que esta bueno este tio! )subió muy rapido y logró llegar hasta la mitad pero se resfalo y cayó. Tenten hacía lo que podía pero aún así ni 1/4 de cascada habia recorrido.

Lee logro pilllar como subir si lo hacía lento era mas dificil a si que con mucho esfuerzo logro acelerar su velocidad, cuando estaba a una kunai de llegar, paro repentinamente sus pensamientos se adueñaban de él, pensaba en cosas nada que ver xD como en Gai y en Sakura-San, el caso es que al perder su consentración el chico calló.

Cuando iva callendo paso al lado de Neji y el ni se movio, justo antes de caer logró clavar una Kunai y no calló a las rocas, si eso ubira pasado el ya no estaría con vida...

Ya era media tarde y Lee lo había logrado

" Ha pasado mucho tiempo - Dijo Tenten muy cansada, tenía razón ya estaba oscuro y a Neji nole quedaba mucho para llegar - " si Neji se va significa que me quedaría sola toda la noche y ademas tengo hambre uu"

Neji estaba muy cerca, Tenten logró llegar a los 3/4 de la cascada y se lanzó para poder intentarlo denuevo y subió hasta la mitad por que se dió cuanta que Neji ya casi llegaba, pero este se notaba distinto estaba cansado, el debió haber pasado la prueba hace muchas horas y no comprendia por que estaba allí.

Neji perdió el conosimiento repentinamente y calló...Tenten se impulto y se lanzó, abrazó a Neji y logró disminuir un poco la velocidad del ninja, cuando ivan a tocar las rocas Tenten lanzo a este al agua ( despues de una cascada siempre hay como una lagunita que se yo xD ) Neji iva inconciente aun y Tenten choco contra las piedras las cuales dejaron totalmente destrido su brazo derecho.

Neji salió del agua, fue hacía la cascada para salir de una buena vez de ese entrenamiento, el no se cansaba tan facilmente el problema fue que el día anterior estubo entrenando arduamente para un nuevo Jutsu y por eso no estaba con todas sus energías

Cuando Neji se acerco un poco mas notó que Tenten estaba tirada en las rocas con el brazo derecho sangrando , corrió para verla bien y la tomó en sus brazos el no sabía lo que había pasado :s

" Tenten que te ha ocurrido ! " - dijo Neji muy preocupado ( no es ovio se callo xD)

No te preocupes - logró decir Tenten - vamos sube que te deven estar esperando a mi no me falta nada para subir nn

Neji subió y llegó a la sima Tenten lo mirava y luego su cilueta comenzo a desaparecer, la kunoichi comenzó a subir con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba

Tenten se demoró mucho en subir. Tenía el brazo destrozado, cuando faltaba un poco para llegar, se sientió muy mal, las fuerzas se le agotaron, no podía sostenerse y opto por lansarse, cuando soltó su mano, sintió algo que la tomaba... la silueta de alguien conosido apareció... Neji la había esperado, su corazón latía muy rápido mirando al chico...

Continuara!...

---------------

Espero q les aya gustado, dejen reviews porfa chau chau! nn


	2. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hola! Gracias por los reviews que mandaron se los agradesco mucho

Lo siento por la tardanza pero estos días e tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no había podido escribir, pero bueno que se le va a ser -U

Aquí va

* * *

2º Capitulo

Neji la ayudo a subir quedando muy cerca uno del otro, Tenten podía sentir la respiración de este en su rostro y eso asía que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Neji, mirando a Tenten con una cara muy seria

¿Qué?-El rostro de Tenten mostraba una cara de preocupación- no se de que hablas, yo no e echo nada.

¬¬ No me mientas- Neji no cambio su expresión- se que me ayudaste ase un rato.

Neji de donde sacaste eso!- Tenten comenzó a preocuparse, no le gustaba la idea de que él supiera que ella le había ayudado- yo… no…

De todas formas ya no importa estamos a mano- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Tenten iba detrás de Neji con la mirada clavada en el suelo sumida en sus pensamientos, se percato de que su brazo se guía sangrando, pero no le dio importancia pues quedaba muy poco para llegar a la aldea y en su casa se podría curar, pero de pronto se sintió mareada, la vista se le nublo, se sentía débil, miro asía adelante y vio que Neji estaba a escasos metros de ella, estiro el brazo asía él y logro decir

Ne…Neji

Neji se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio caer inconciente a la chica, logro tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Al sentir la respiración de la su compañera en su cuello lo puso nervioso, lo que antes avía echo, ayudar a Tenten a subir la ultima kunai, era para de volverle el favor, pero esta ves lo había echo por otra razón, su mente se llenaban de sentimientos y pensamientos hasta que vio que Tenten abría nuevamente los ojos.

¿Estas bien?- Tenten miro a Neji y se sonrojo estaban mas cerca que la otra ves, y no sabía que hacer, lo único que atino fue a responder la pregunta- No mucho…

Neji vio que el brazo de Tenten estaba sangrando y que había perdido mucha sangre, amarro un pedazo de tela al brazo de ella y le dijo

Ven súbete a mi espalda-Tenten se sonrojo aún más, pero estaba muy cansada para reclamar.

Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche y hacía mucho frió, como Tenten estaba muy cansada se quedo dormida en la espalda de Neji.

¿Y ahora que ago?-se pregunto mentalmente Neji- Se quedo dormida y no se donde vive

Neji no sabía que hacer, ya que era tarde y hacía mas frió que cuando estaban en la cascada.

Empezó a sentir que Tenten temblaba, y acelero el paso.

Tenten, te sientes bien?- pregunto muy preocupado.

No… No mucho- Ella se sentía aun peor que antes

Falta muy poco para llegar a mi casa, mejor que te quedes ahí esta noche…-Neji movió su mano hasta alcanzar la frente de Tenten, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía mucha fiebre. La cara de Neji cambio rotundamente

-¿Neji que te ocurre?-Tenten le pregunto preocupada

¿Te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntar, quería saber si su mano estaba con temperatura o era que ella quien tenia fiebre-Ya te dije que no¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, mejor ya déjame bajar, me siento mejor.

¡Ni lo sueñes, no te hagas la fuerte ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie-Neji comenzaba a ponerse nervioso algo dentro de el no quería soltar a Tenten.

Neji…tu también hiciste el entrenamiento…debes estar cansado también-Tenten estaba muy cómoda, si fuera por ella no se bajaría pero noto que la respiración de Neji era más acelerada.

Vamos ya falta poco para llegar a mi casa…-Dijo Neji- oye me estas…-Vio que Tenten dormía.

"_Si Tenten duerme tanto pues cuando lleguemos a mi casa no va a tener sueño, pero…se ve tan linda como para despertarla… OO pero que estoy pensando. Despierta Neji!"_

Ya llegamos-El estaba muy cansado no porque Tenten pesara, si no por el entrenamiento del día anterior, el de ese día y sumando el peso de Tenten, pues se sentía agotado.

Cuando llegaron Neji recostó a Tenten en su cama y se dirigió a recostarse en el sillón tapándose con una manta… Luego de algunos minutos, escucho algunos ruidos que provenían de la pieza donde estaba Tenten, se apresuro a ir a ver que era lo que ocurría. Cuando llego se encontró con una escena que nunca pensó ver…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ojala les guste dejen reviews porfa chau cahu nn 


	3. No me dejes

Bueno estos días e estado un poco depre por demasiadas pruebas y por problemas personales por eso decidí subir el 3º capitulo y final se que es corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo bueno les dejo para que lo lean y me manden reviews.

Ojala les guste

* * *

3º Capitulo y Final:

"**_No me dejes" _**

Tenten estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas, sudando, Neji supuso que no había tenido un buen sueño, si es que a eso se le podía llamar sueño y no pesadilla.

Una lagrima comenzó a caer por el rostro de Tenten, las cosas se complicaban, de verdad ¿fue algo tan malo, Neji no sabia que hacer, su amiga estaba frente a el, con una angustia incontrolable que le recorría todo su cuerpo, él no estaba acostumbrado a no hacer algo por alguien que estaba en problemas, aunque tampoco le gustaba meterse en problemas.

¿Y si Tenten estuviera llorando por su culpa, eso complicaba aun mas las cosas para el chico, ahora una sensación de culpa le recorría todo su cuerpo pero…

"_Que kso me pasa! Mejor le pregunto que le ocurre!"_

Neji se acerco a Tenten y se sentó a su lado, ella lo miraba con sus ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, en sus ojos se notaban muchos sentimiento los mas marcados eran el miedo, pánico, terror, etc.…

Ten…ten- Dijo Neji preocupado- ¿Qué te ocurre?

"…"

Tenten! Respóndeme! Ahora! – comenzaba a impacientarse

"…"- tampoco respondió

Tenten dim…- La chica abrazo a su compañero.

Había soñado que te irías, que no estabas, que me dejarías sola, que nos odiabas, que me odiabas!-Tenten comenzó a llorar de nuevo… pues si, era su culpa que ella estuviera sufriendo de ese modo

Ni se te ocurra hacerlo nunca!- Al escuchar esto abrazo a Tenten, la chica cambio su expresión, de una de preocupada y perturbada a una de impresión y alivio.

Neji levanto la cabeza de ella (que por cierto estaba a poyada en el pecho del muchacho) y la miro con una cara dulce, Tenten se sonrojo, ahora si que estaban cerca.

Esto no esta bi…-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues la chica lo beso, era la primera ves que alguien lo besaba (¬¬ para que no haya duda) pues tenía sentimientos mezclados, entre alegría y preocupación se sentía feliz por que la chica… que…

"_QUE ME GUSTA, nunca me había gustado nadie, bueno Hinata pero nunca había besado a ninguna" _sinceramente Tenten le gustaba bastante y pues sus sentimientos se revolvían es su mente

Tenten se detuvo, separo sus labios de los de él y retrocedió algunos centímetros, bajo la cabeza para no ver la mirada de Neji, tomando en cuenta que ella le dio el beso, pero no había que reacción a iba tener el chico.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación, Tenten no se atrevía a mirar a Neji…

Yo… yo… lo siento- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

Neji se acercó a Tenten, disminuyendo a unos centímetros la distancia que los separaba… luego con su manito le levanto la cabeza de Tenten y acerco a su oído

¿Por qué te disculpas?- Susurro el Hyuuga en el oído de la chica lo que la izo sonrojarse, luego él se acercó a su boca.

Neji beso a la kunoishi, quien con mucha sorpresa le respondió el beso, era un beso en el que estresaban todo lo sentían el uno por el otro ya no necesitaban palabras para saber que los dos se amaban de la misma forma y que podrían derribar cualquier barrera puesta por el destino.

Fin…

* * *

Ojala les aya gustado como dije antes, e estado un poco depre y con muchas pruebas enzima y bueno cosas mías…

Les doy las gracias por todos lo reviews que han subido y, que espero, que sigan subiendo

Saludos para todos los que han apoyado y más a mis amigas

xau


End file.
